Latin Prayer of Exorcism
by Brasta Septim
Summary: Just a small copy of the Latin prayer of exorcism used in the movie, and in the Rituale Romanum.


RITUS EXORCIZANDI

OBSESSOS A DÆMONIO

(Rite of Exorcism)

SACERDOS ab Ordinario delegatus, rite confessus, aut saltem corde peccata sua detestans, peracto, si commode fieri possit, Sanctissimo Missæ sacrificio, divinoque auxilio piis precibus implorato, superpelliceo et stola violacea indutus, et coram se habens obsessum ligatum, si sit periculum, eum, se et astantes communiat signo crucis, et aspergat aqua benedicta, et genibus flexis, aliis respondentibus, dicat Litanias ordinarias usque ad Preces exclusive. Postem dicat:

DÓMINE sancte, Pater omnípotens, ætérne Deus, Pater Dómini nostri Jesu Christi, qui illum réfugam tyránnum et apóstatam gehénnae ígnibus deputásti, quique Unigénitum tuum in hunc mundum misísti, ut illum rugiéntem contéret: velóciter atténdem accélera, ut erípias hóminem ad imáginem et similitúdinem tuam creátum, a ruína et dæmónio meridiáno. Da, Dómine, terrórem tuum super béstiam, quæ extérminat vineam tuam. Da fidúciam servis tuis contra nequíssimum dracónem pugnáre fortíssime, ne contémnat sperántes in te, et ne dicat, sicut in Pharaóne, qui jam dixit: Deum non novi, nec Israël dimítto. Urgeat illum déxtera tua potens discédere a fámulo tuo N. (a fámula tua N.) +, ne diútius præsúmat captívum tenére, quem tu ad imáginem tuam fácere dignátus es, et in Fílio tuo redemísti: Qui tecum vivit et regnat in unitáte Spíritus Sancti Deus, per ómnia sæcula sæculórum.

Amen.

PRAECÍPIO tibi, quicúmque es, spíritus immúnde, et ómnibus sóciis tuis hunc dei fámulum (hanc dei fámulam) obsidéntibus: ut per mystéria incarnatiónis, passiónis, resurrectiónis et ascensiónis Dómini nostri Jesu Christi, per missiónem Spíritus Sancti, et per advéntum ejúsdem Dómini nostri ad judicium, dicas mihi nomen tuum, die et horam éxitus tui, cum áliquo signo: et ut mihi Dei minístro licet indígno, prorsus in ómnibus obédias: neque hanc creatúram Dei, vel circunstántes, aut eórum bona ullo modo offéndas.

IN ILLO témpore: Erat Jesus ejíciens daemónium, et illud erat mutum. Et cum ejecísset daemónium, locútus est mutus, et admirátæ sunt turbæ. Quidam autem ex eis dixérunt: In Beélzebub príncipe dæmóniorum éjicit dæmónia. Et álii tentántes, signum de cælo quærébant ab eo. Ipse autem ut vidit cogitatiónes eórum, dixit eis: Omne regnum in seípsum divísum desolábitur, et domu supra domum cadet. Si autem et sátanas in seípsum divísus est, quómodo stabit regnum eius? Quia dícitis, in Beélzebub ejício dæmónia. Si autem ego in Beélzebub ejício dæmónia, filii vestri in quo ejíciunt? Ideo ipsi júdices vestri erunt. Porro si in dígito Dei ejício dæmónia: profécto pervénit in vos regnum dei. Cum fortis armátus custódit átrium suum, in pace sunt ea, quæ póssidet. Si autem fórtior eo supervéniens vícerit eum, univérsa arma ejus áuferet, in quibus confidébat, et spólia ejus distribuet.

V. Dómine, exaudi oratiónem meam.

R. Et clamor meus ad te véniat.

V. Dóminus vobíscum.

R. Et cum spírito tuo.

Orémus Oratio

OMNÍPOTENS Dómine, Verbum dei Patris, Christe Jesu, Deus et Dóminus univérsæ creatúræ: qui sanctis Apóstolis tuis dedísti potestátem calcándi super serpéntes et scorpiónes: qui inter cétera mirabílium tuórum præcépta dignátus es dícere: Dæmones effugáte: cujus virtúte motus tamquam fulgur de cælo sátanas cécidit: tuum sanctum nomen cum timóre et tremóre supplíciter déprecor, ut indigníssimo mihi servo tuo, data vénia ómnium delictórum meórum, constantem fidem, et potestátem donáre dignéris, ut hunc crudélem dæmonem, brácchii tui sancti munítus poténtia, fidéliter et secúrus aggrédiar: per te, Jesu Christe, Dómine Deus noster, qui ventúrus es judicáre vivos et mórtuos, et sæculum per ignem.

Amen.

Deinde muniat se et obsessum signo crucis, imponat extremam partem stolæ collo ejus, et dextera manu sua capiti ejus imposita, constanter et magna cum fide dicat ea quae sequuntur:

V. Ecce Crucem Dómini, fúgite, partes advérsæ.

R. Vicit leo de tribu Juda, radix David.

V. Dómine, exaudi oratiónem meam.

R. Et clamor meus ad te véniat.

V. Dóminus vobíscum.

R. Et cum spírito tuo.

Orémus Oratio

Deus, et Pater Dómini nostri Jesu Christi, invoco nomen sanctum tuum, et cleméntiam tuam supplex expósco: ut advérsus hunc, et omnem immúndum spíritum, qui vexat hoc plasma tuum, mihi auxilium præstáre dignéris. Per eúmdem Dóminum.

Amen.

Exorcismus

EXORCIZO te, immundíssime spíritus, omnis incúrsio adversárii, omne phantasma, omnis légio, in nómine Dómini nostri Jesu+Christi eradicáre, et effugáre ab hoc plásmate Dei +. Ipse tibi ímperat, qui te de supérnis cæaelórum in inferióra terræ demérgi præcépit. Ipse tibi ímperat, qui mari, ventis et tempestátibus imperávit. Audi ergo, et time, sátana, inimice fidei, hostis géneris humáni, mortis addúctor, vitæ raptor, justítiæ declinátor, malórum radix, fomes vitiórum, sedúctor hóminum, próditur géntium, incitátor invídiæ, origo avaritiæ, causa discórdiæ, excitátor dolórum: quid stas, et resistis, cum scias, Christum Dóminum vias tuas pérdere? Illum métue, qui in Isaac immolátus est, in Joseph venúndatus, in agno occísus, in hómine crucifixus, deinde inférni triumphátor fuit. Sequentes crucis fiat in fronte obsessi. Recéde ergo in nómine Patris +, et Fílii +, et Spíritus + Sancti: da locum Spirítui Sancto, per hoc signum sanctæ + Crucis Jesu Christi Dómini nostri: Qui cum Patre et eódem Spíritu Sancto vivit et regnat Deus, per ómnia sæcula sæculórum.

Amen.

V. Dómine, exaudi oratiónem meam.

R. Et clamor meus ad te véniat.

V. Dóminus vobíscum.

R. Et cum spírito tuo.

Orémus Oratio

DEUS, cónditor et defénsor géneris humáni, qui hómine, ad imáginem tuam formásti: réspice super hunc fámulum tuum N., qui (hanc famulam tuam N., quæ) dolis immúndi spíritus appétitur, quem vetus adversárius, antíquus hostis terræ, formídinis horróre circúnvolat, et sensum mentis humánae stupóre defígit, terróre contúrbat, et metu trépidi timóris exágitat. Reppéle, Dómini, virtútem diáboli, fallacésque ejus insídias ámove: procul ímpius tentátor aufúgiat: sit nóminis tui signo + (in fronte) fámulus tuus munítus (fámula tua muníta) et in ánimo tutus (-a) et córpore. (Tres cruces sequentes fiant in pectori dæmoniaci). Tu péctoris + hujus intérna custódias. Tu víscera + regas. Tu + cor confirmes. In ánima adversatrícis potestátis tentaménta evanéscant. Da, Dómini, ad hanc invocatiónem sanctíssime nóminis tui grátiam, ut, qui hucúsque terrébat, térritus aufúgiat, et victus abscédat, tibíque possit hic fámulus tuus (hæc fámula tua) et corde firmátus (-a) et mente sincérus (a), débitum præbére famulátum. Per Dóminum.

Amen.

Exorcismus

ADJÚRO TE, serpens antíque, per júdicem vivórum et mortuórum, per factórem tuum, per factórem mundi, per eum, qui habet potestátem mitténdi te in gehénnam, ut ab hoc fámulo Dei N., qui (ab hac fámula Dei N., quæ) ad Ecclésiæ sinum recúrrit, cum metu, et exército furóris tui festínus discédas. Adjúro te íterum + (in fronte), non mea infirmitáte, sed virtúte Spíritus Sancti, ut éxeas ab hoc fámulo Dei N., quem (ab hac fámula Dei N., quam) omnípotens Deus ad imáginem suam fecit. Cede ígitur, cede non mihi, sed minístro Christi. Illius enim te urges potéstas, qui te Cruci suæ subjugávit. Illíus bráchium contremísce, qui, devíctis gemítibus inférni, ánimas ad lucem perdúxit. Sit tibi terror corpus hóminis + (in pectore), sit tibi formido imágo Dei + (in fronte). Non resístas nec moréris discédere ad hómine isto, quoniam complácuit discédere ab hómine isto, quóniam complácuit Christo in hómine habitáre. Et ne contemnéndum putes, dum me peccatórem nimis esse cognóscis. Imperat tibi Deus +. Imperat tibi majéstas Christi +. Imperat tibi Deus Pater +, ímperat tibi Deus Fílius +, ímperat tibi Deus Spíritus Sanctus +. Imperat tibi sacramentum crucis +. Imperat tibi fides sanctórum Apostolórum Petri et Pauli, et ceterórum Sanctórum +. Imperat tibi Mártyrum sanguis +. Imperat tibi continéntia Confessórum +. Imperat tibia pia Sanctórum et Sanctárum ómnio intercéssio +. Imperat tibi christiánæ fidei misteriórum virtus +. Exi ergo, transgréssor. Exi, sedúctor, plene omni dolo et fallácia, virtútis inimici, innocéntium persecútor. Da locum, diríssime, da locum, impiíssime, da locum Christo, in quo nihil invenísti de opéribus tuis: qui te spoliávit, qui regnum tuum destrúxit, qui te victum ligávit, et vasa tua dirípuit: qui te projécit in ténebras exterióres, ubi tibi cum minístris tuis érit præparatus intéritus. Sed quid truculéntis renitéris? Quid temerári e detréctas? Reus es omnipoténti Deo, cujus státua transgressus es. Reus es Fílio ejus Jesu Christo Dómino nostro, quem tentáre ausus es, et crucifígere præsumpsísti. Reus es humáno géneri, cui tuis persuasiónibus mortis venénum propinásti.

Adjuro ergo te, draco nequíssime, in nómine Agni + immaculáti, qui ambulávit super áspidem et basiliscum, qui conculcávit leónem et dracónem, ut discédas ab hoc hómine + (fiat signum crucis in fronte), discédas ab Ecclésia Dei + (fiat signum crucis super circunstantes): contremísce, et éffuge, invocáto nómini Dómini illíus, quem ínferi tremunt: cui virtútes cælórum, et Potestátes, et Dominatiónes subjéctæ sunt: quem Chérubim et Sérphim indeféssis vócibus laudant, dícentes: Sanctus, sanctus, sanctus Dóminus Deus Sábaoth. Imperat tibi Verbum + caro factum. Imperat tibi natus + ex Vírgine. Imperat tibi Jesus + Nazarénus, qui te, cum discípulos ejus contémneres, elísum atque prostrátum exíre præcépit ab hómine: quo præsénte, cum te ab hómine separásset, nec porcórum gregem íngredi præsumébas. Recéde ergo nunc adjurátus in nómine ejus + ab hómine, quem ipse plasmávit. Durum est tibi velle resístere +. Durum est tibi contra stímulum calcitráre +. Quia quanto tárdius exis, tanto magis tibi supplícium crescit, quia non hómines contémnis, sed illum, qui dominátur vivórum et mortuórum: Qui ventúrus est judicáre vivos et mórtuos, et sæculum per ignem.

Amen.

Ad S. Michaëlem Archangelum

Precatio

PRINCEPS gloriosíssime, cæléstes milítiæ, sancte Michaël Archángele, defénde nos in prælio adversus príncipes et potestátes, advérsus mundi rectóres tenebrárum harum, contra spirituália nequítiæ, in celéstibus. Veni in auxilium hóminum; quos Deus ad imágines similitúdines suæ feceit, et a tyránnide diáboli emit prétio magno. Te custódem et patrónum sancta veneratur Ecclésia; tibi trádidit Dóminus ánimas redemptórum in supérna felicitáte locándas. Deprecáre Deum pacis, ut cónterat sátanam sub pédibus nostris, ne ultra váleat captivos tenére hómines, et Ecclésia nocére. Offer nostras preces in conspéctu Altíssimi, ut cito antícipent nos misericórdiæ Dómini, et apprehéndas dracónem, serpéntem antíquum qui est diábolus et sátanas, et ligátum mittas in abyssum, ut nun sedúcat ámplius gentes.

Exorcismus

IN NÓMINE Jesu Christi Dei et Dómini nostri, intercedénte immaculáta Vírgine Dei Genetrice María, beáto Michaéle Archángelo, beátis Apóstolis Petro et Paulo et ómnibus Sanctis, et sacra ministérii nostri auctoritáte confisi, ad infestatiónes diabólicæ fraudis repelléndas secúri aggrédimur.

Psalmus 67

EXSÚRGAT Deus, et dissipéntur inimici ejus, et fúgiant qui odérunt eum, a fácie ejus.

Sicut déficit fumus, deficiant: sicut fluit cera a fácie ignis, sic péreant peccatóres a fácie Dei.

Ecce Crucem Dómini, fúgite, partes advérsæ.

Vicit Leo de tribu Juda, radix David.

Fiat misericórdia tua, Dómine, super nos.

Quemádmodum sperávimus in te.

EXORCIZÁMUS te, omnis immúnde spíritus, omni satánica potéstas, omnis incúrsio infernális adversárii, omnis légio, omnis congregátio et secta diabólica, in nómini et virtúte Dómini nostri Jesu + Christi, eradicáre et effugáre a Dei Ecclésia, ab animábus ad imáginem Dei cónditis ac pretióso divíni Agni sánguini redémptis +. Non ultra áudeas, serpens callidíssime, decípere humánum genus, Dei Ecclésiam pérsequi, ac Dei electos excútere et cribráre sicut tríticum +. Imperat tibi Deus altíssimus +, cui in magna tua supérbia te símililem habéri adhuc præsúmis; qui omnis hómines vult salvos fíeri, et ad agnitiónem veritátis veníre. Imperat tibi Deus Pater +; ímperat tibi Deus Fílius +; ímperat tibi Deus Spíritus Sanctus +. Imperat tibi Christus, ætérnum Dei Verbum caro factum +, qui pro salúte géneris nostri tua invídia pérditi, humiliávit semetípsum factus obédiens usque ad mortem; qui Ecclésiam suam ædificávit supra firmam petram et portas ínferi advérsus eam numquam esse prævalitrúras edixit, cum ea ipse permansúrus ómnibus diébus usque ad consumatiónem sæculi. Imperat tibi sacraméntum Crucis +, omniúnque christiánæ fídei Mysteriórum virtus +. Imperat tibi excélsa Dei Génetrix Virgo Maria +, quæ superbíssimum caput tuum a primo instánti immaculátæ suæ Conceptiónis in sua humilitáte contrivit. Imperat tibi fides sactórum Apostolórum Petri et Pauli ceterorúnque Apostolórum +. Imperat tibi Mártyrum sanguis, ac pia Sanctórum et Sanctárum ómnium intercéssio +.

Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis légio diabólica adjurámus te per Deum + vivum, per Deum + verum, per Deum + sanctum, per Deum, qui sic diléxit mundum, ut Filium suum unigénitum daret, ut omnis, qui credit in eum, non péreat, sed hábeat vitam ætérnæ: cessa decípere humánas creatúras, eisque æternæ perditiónis venénum propináre: désine Ecclesiæ nocére et ejus libertáti láqueos injícere. Vade, sátana, invéntor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humánæ salútis. Da locum Christo, in quo nihil invenísti de opéribus tuis; da locum Ecclesiæ uni, sanctæ, cathólicæ, et Apostólicae, quam Christus ipse acquisívit sánguine suo. Humiliáre sub potenti manu Dei; contremísce et éffuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terríbili Nómini Jesu, quem ínferi tremunt, cui Virtútis cælórum et Potestátes et Dominatiónes subjéctæ sunt; quem Chérubim et Séraphim indeféssis vócibus laudant, dicéntes: Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus Dóminus Deus Sábaoth.

I. Dómine, exaúdi oratiónem meam.

A. Et clamor meus ad te véniat.

B. Dóminus vobíscum.

C. Et cum spíritu tuo.

Orémus Oratio

Deus cæli, Deus terræ, Deus Angelórum, Deus Archangelórum, Deus Patriarchárum, Deus Prophetárum, Deus Apostolórum, Deus Mártyrum, Deus Confessórum, Deus Virginum, Deus qui potestátem habes donáre vitam post mortem, réquiem post labórem: quia not est Deus præter te, nec esse potest nisi tu, créator ómnium visibílium et invisibílium, cujus regni non erit finis: humíliter majestati glóriæ tuæ suplicámus, ut ab omni infernálium spirítuum potestáte, láqueo deceptióne et nequítia nos poténter liberáre, et incólumes custodíre dignéris. Per Christum Dóminum nostrum.

Amen.

Ab insídiis diáboli, libera nos, Dómine.

Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias libertáte servire, te rogámus, audi nos.

Ut inimícus sanctæ Ecclésiae humiliáre dignéris, te rogámus, audi nos.

Et aspergatur locus aqua benedicta. +


End file.
